


A Night to Remember

by NerdsinaTree



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: But It Gets Resolved Quickly, F/M, Kissing, cuteness, dance, miscommunications, same age au, with some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdsinaTree/pseuds/NerdsinaTree
Summary: (AU where Sofia and Cedric are both teenagers). Cedric is surprised when his friend, and secret crush, Sofia asks him to go to a ball with her. Light T rating. *requested by brave kid on FF.net*
Relationships: Cedfia - Relationship, Cedric the Sorcerer/Sofia the First, Princess Amber/Prince Desmond
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	A Night to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s another little AU oneshot for you guys. Hope you enjoy it.

"Ooh! How about this one," Amber suggested. Pulling out a pink dress, and holding it up for her to see.

"It's nice," Sofia agreed.

The elder princess lay it out upon the bed, then returned to her sisters closet. One hand on her hip and the other cupping her chin as she contemplated the other options.

"Although," now retrieving a light blue one, the bottom trimmed with with pink jewels. "This one does go really well with your amulet."

Sofia rolled her eyes good naturedly at her sister's enthusiasm, "Look Amber, I'm sure I'll figure out what to wear before the ball tomorrow. But right now, I think it's more important I get ready for _today_." Retreating behind a screen to change into her school wear.

Amber shrugged, "Suit yourself. But you shouldn't put it off too long." Pointing her fan in the other princess's direction.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine" she assured, stepping out clothed in her usual pink and purple dress. "Besides, shouldn't you be focusing on getting yourself ready." Now giving her a mischievous grin. "Especially since Desmond invited you _personally._ "

Amber flushed, "Oh, that's right," fluttering her fan as she giggled lightly, "I never expected him to be so bold."

The shy prince had invited many of his friends to a ball at his kingdom. One he had some difficulty planning, as he wasn't one for big parties. But he put in the effort, all in the hopes of being able to impress a certain golden princess he'd been fond of since childhood and to whom he had extended a _special_ invitation.

Sofia smiled glad for her sister, "I'm sure you'll both have a great time together."

Amber nodded, but her happy gaze slowly started into a frown as she looked at her sister. "Oh I'm so sorry! I just realized you don't have a date Sofia." she put a finger to her lips in thought. "Maybe I could set you up with one."

"Oh, that's okay."

"Are you sure? Because I think maybe Prince Hugo might be a good option," she suggested. "The two of you always did so well Enchanted Ice Dancing together. Oh! Or maybe Prince Jin, he is going to be the Emperor of Wei Ling one day after all." She said with a wink.

"No, it's fine," she assured. "I um...I was actually thinking about asking someone else."

Her sister's eyes widened, "Really?! Who?!"

"Well..." Sofia drawled out. "I rather not say. You know, just in case they say no." That was really only partially true. In actuality, she just wasn't too keen to hear her sister's opinion on the matter.

Amber pouted, clearly displeased to not be in on her sister's love life, but accepted it with a huff. "Fine. But if they _do_ say no. And they're a fool if they do by the way. I'm sure I can set you up with someone much better." A confident smirk on her regal face.

Sofia actually lauged at that. "Okay, Amber."

————

The youngest princess gazed out her window patiently for the tell tale sign of the coach returning Cedric home from school. Her heart fluttering as she clutched her amulet for courage, and considered what she was to do when he arrived.

When she first came to live at the castle, terrified that she wouldn't live up to everyone's expectation, she had found solace in the young sorcerer boy with the peculiar hair. Who also felt similar about his own situation as future royal sorcerer. He was the first real human friend she made upon becoming a princess, and she still cherished his company even after her own confidence and circle of friends had expanded greatly. He even helped her discover that her newfound ability to talk to animals was the result of the amulet King Roland have given her, and helped keep it a secret.

Unfortunately, as the years passed they spent less and less time together. Though Cedric lived at the castle, the world of sorcerers (even royal ones) was separate from that of the royal family; and the two didn't always mingle with one another. Cedric was after all, technically a servant in training; and that distinction between them was imposed more and more as they grew older. Their individual studies, apprenticeships, and activities filling up their schedule so much, that they had little time for the pleasant play dates of the past. For while one was free, the other was usually swamped with obligations.

Yet, despite the obstacles Sofia made every effort to see him whenever she could and keep their friendship strong. Sometimes even casting aside other responsibilities or invitations to do so, (though not too often). Though she missed those simple days of childhood, she found that even now, she still loved being with him.

So it came as no surprise when very soon she began to be aware of an entirely new feeling for him. One that made her heart flutter and soar.

Yes, she liked Cedric, maybe even _loved_ him. Though she had had other crushes before, and the princes and dukes of the realms of royalty and nobility had also turned her head from time to time. No one had ever made her feel the way Cedric did. Being with him just felt so right and natural, as if they were two puzzle pieces that fit perfectly together.

Of course, she couldn't tell Amber of her feelings. Despite their closeness, Amber was very opinionated on whom princesses should find interest in. Something Sofia had learned the hard way when she made the mistake of confiding in her sister the short lived infatuation she had on one of the stable boys when they were younger. It was only a small crush, nothing to make a big fuss over. But Amber's negative reaction to it had been an entirely different story.

Not that anything her sister said would have changed her opinion on Cedric. But she had rather not listen to Amber try and convince her not to like him. Or _worse_ , go straight to Cedric himself! That would be awful. Sofia did _not_ want her feelings related to him through the gossip grape vine. NO! She would tell them to him herself, and on her own terms.

She sat up straighter, as the image of a flying coach finally came into view. Heart pounding with anticipation, she hurried to greet the arriving sorcerer.

—————

It was late, the sun having nearly finished setting when the coach carrying a lone passenger from Hexley Hall landed on the castle grounds. Cedric had been kept behind at school again and, in addition to being more exhausted than usual, would likely have a fine lecture waiting for him at home.

He hated this. All of it! All the bullying and belittling. Everyone constantly reminding him that he wasn't good enough. He hated it! He'd show them all some day! Some day...he'd...

"Cedric!"

His internal storm subsided as a familiar voice caught his ear. "Oh, Sofia." Seeing the girl he immediately softened.

Sofia. The one person (aside from his mother) who made him feel happy, and who didn't disparage him.

Her smile, faded into a look of concern as she noticed his down trodden features. "Did you have a bad day?"

He shrugged, stepping out of the coach "Eh, no worse than usual I suppose."

"I'm sorry,"

"It's alright, I'm actually starting to feel a little better now that I've seen you." his teeth shining white as he flashed her a sincere smile

Her heart fluttered for a moment, as she beamed right back at him. Her blue eyes sparkling.

He blushed, looking away. Why was she always so pretty?

After a beat, he cleared his throat, "So um...what are you doing out here anyway? Shouldn't you be having supper with your family?"

Oh right! It was time for that wasn't it? She'd have to make this quick before Baileywick came to fetch her.

"Well, there's going to be a ball in Mezbez tomorrow." twiddling her thumbs, as she stared at the ground.

He nodded, having heard many times Amber going on and on about how Prince Desmond had personally invited her as his date.

"And I was wondering," her voice uncharestically shy as she looked up at him, "If you'd like to go with me?"

He blinked, taken a back by that. Did she just?...No..she couldn't have...could she?...

She waited his answer hopefully, that look in her eyes one he always found impossible to refuse.

"Um...su..sure." he said.

The rapture on her face was bright enough to light up the sun three times over. Instantly she threw her arms around his neck. "Oh thank you!"

He stumbled for a moment, but returned her embrace. Cheeks heating up as he felt her body pressed against him. Though they'd hugged each other often in the past, such gestures of affection had become less frequent as they'd been separated and expected to aspire to levels of propriety.

The soft swell of her breasts pressed against his chest was making his heart beat wildly. All too soon, she pulled away. But it was probably for the best, as immediately after the castle doors opened revealing the castle steward.

"There you are Princess Sofia," Baileywick said. "Your family's waiting for you to join them for your royal supper."

"Alright," she said, joining the man's side so he could escort her to the dining room.

Baileywick looked back, addressing the other teen "Oh and Cedric, I believe your family is waiting for you as well."

Cedric nodded in response. Watching as he and Sofia disappeared into the castle. Mind still reeling from earlier.

—————

Cedric sat with his family, as a delicious spread was set before him. Unlike with the royals, the servants didn't wait around to attend to them. Merely dropping off the food and heading on their way. Being techinically servants themselves in the castle (though highranking ones), the royal sorcerer family's meals mainly consisted of leftovers, or dishes deemed not _perfect_ enough for their royal highnesses. It was still of fine quality though, and certainly more delicious and varied than the simple soups and breads given the lower ranking servants, or even what the peasants ate. Plus, being sorcerers they also had the advantage of conjuring some of their fare. Which Cedric's mother did, bestowing a few additional treats to the table with a flick of her wand.

He ladled a healthy portion on to his plate. The ravenous appetite of a teenaged boy coursing through him. Though despite how much he ate, he still remained scrawny.

Digging in, he listened only half heartedly as dinner time conversation abounded. His family being quite a talkative group. Cordelia going on about how well she was doing in school. Father commending her and asking why Cedric wasn't doing just as well as her. Mummy scolding father. The usual...

It was all background noise as Sofia's invitation to him repeated over and over. How happy she looked when he'd said yes. The way her body felt when she'd hugged him...he blushed, trying not think about that particular moment too much at the dinner table. Though he couldn't seem to get _her_ out of his mind.

Sofia had always been a good friend to him. While nearly everyone else ridiculed him, she still remained loyal. Despite her family, and other's, insisting he was only a bungler. Her mere presence was like a balm to him, one he was privileged to enjoy less and less as they'd grown older. But he still cherished her friendship.

Though there was also something else he had started to notice as well. He couldn't deny that he'd always had a tiny crush on her. One which had compounded greatly over the years; aided by their continued friendship as well as his growing attraction to her maturing body.

That wasn't to say that there hadn't been other girls, sorceresses at school, whom he'd found attractive. Sascha being one of the most prominent. But they'd all rejected him with embarrassing harshness. Making him feel like a gross creep. Sofia on the other hand, had always been kind to him.

But it wasn't just that she was pretty and nice to him. No, there was something special about her just because she _was_ Sofia; and he had to admit, he liked her far more than all the others.

He had to keep it to himself though, his past experience with rejection having taught him it was for the best. Not that he'd expected Sofia to ever be cruel, but he didn't want to ruin their friendship because of it.

But tonight, when she asked him to the ball, and looked so happy when he said yes, a ray of hope lit up within him. Was it possible that she liked him too?

Although, she could have just been asking him to accompany her as a friend. They had done things like that in the past after all.

That was probaby all it was, he told himself. Figuring the sting of disappointment would be far kinder than getting his hopes up, only for them to be crushed.

Finishing his meal, he excused himself and headed to bed. Though utterly drained from the days proceedings, like always, sleep was difficult for him to find. Especially now with thoughts of the youngest princess running through his mind.

 _Could_ she have asked him on a real date? Perhaps he could ask tomorrow...

—————-

Cedric's plans fell by the wayside when the next morning, the entire castle was surprised by the return of Prince James. The young man, busy training to be a knight, had been going off on excursions with Sir Finnegan and wasn't expected home for at least another two weeks.

His sisters had greeted him by tackling him in a double hug. Which, if Cedric had been their target, would have ended in him being knocked to the ground. But James, being sturdier both due to his training, and the physique he'd inherited from his father stood his ground. Laughing happily as he held each girl on either side. Even managing to lift them up briefly and spin them around once.

Ecstatic to have him home, Sofia, Amber, and the rest of the family immediately began interrogating him about his journey. Baileywick checked and cleared schedules, and the day was dedicated to catching up with the young prince. Save for the ball in Mezbez that evening.

While Sofia was enjoying the day with her family. Cedric was stuck with his usual routine of studying spells nearly nonstop. Even during the weekend he couldn't let up. Not if he was going to prove to everyone how great he truly was. His advesary's criticisms echoed continously in his mind. Reigniting his dark thoughts of revenge and power, they fueled him throughout the day. Thoughts of Sofia and the ball entirely forgotten.

Evening arrived before he knew it. The young sorcerer resting his head in one hand as he continued to read from his book, whilst he held his wand ready in the other.

Mentally going over his chosen spell a few times he finally decided to give it a go. Flicking his wand decisively as he carefully pronounced the words.

_"Rainboria Luminesa!"_

A stream of light began manifesting in the air, Cedric's eyed widening with glee as it started taking on the correct hues. But then suddenly spasmed, the conjured rainbow abruptly falling down upon him in an undignified glob of multicolored paint.

He groaned, shaking his head and wiping his face, before using a quick spell to rid his book of the mess.

"Perhaps if you didn't flick your wand so hard, you'd have better luck with that one," a smug, lilting voice suggested.

He snapped around to see Cordelia in his door way. Leaned up against the frame with condescending smile on her features.

As they'd grown older, Cordelia had mellowed in regards to the cruel teasing she once put her brother through. But she still hadn't let up on her constant criticisms.

He narrowed his eyes in her direction, "What do you want, Cordelia?"

"I only wanted to inquire if you needed any help with your studies," she responded innocently, "And from the looks of it," chuckling as she nodded towards his now stained hair and vestments "It seems you do."

Cedric rolled his eyes, and returned to his book. "I'm fine," he muttered.

His sister shrugged, but remained planted in the door way. A constant presence that was making him increasingly uncomfortable.

The elder sibling sighed wistfully as she watched the busy servants in the hallway. "It looks like the prince and princesses will be heading to that ball soon. Oh, I do wish they had more balls for sorcerers." she remarked longingly.

Cedric was only half listening as he struggled to memorize the spells. Unconcerned with her lamentations. He couldn't care less for balls...wait...the ball?...

He gasped! Suddenly bolting from his seat and startling his sister in the process, as the memory of what he was supposed to be doing tonight hit him broadside.

Quickly he began ushering a wide eyed and confused Cordelia out of his room. "Out!" he demanded, "I have to get ready!"

She grimaced, as he shoved her out the door. "What for?"

He didn't answer, only shut the door behind her. Before desperately turning to his closet for something appropriate to wear.

———-

Outside, the trio of Royal siblings were awaiting the royal coach from the kingdom of Mezbez. All of them dressed in their finery.

Sofia had opted for one of her purple dresses, a classic favorite. Though it was a plum color, as opposed to the lavendar she normally favored. Having taken note that Cedric seemed to prefer their mutual favorite color in a darker shade.

Speaking of Cedric, she hadn't seen him all day. They were so caught up with visiting James, that the entire day had passed by unawares; and before she knew it, it was time to get ready for the ball. Whereupon she had been spirited away by Amber to herself to having to wait to see the young man this evening.

But as the Mezbez coach finally arrived, and her sorcerer was no where in sight, she began to fear that he would not be showing up.

The door opened, revealing Prince Desmond. Who shyly took Amber's hand and kissed it before helping her inside. The golden princess beaming brightly as she entered the carriage. James following right after.

Sofia however, remained outside. Rubbing her arms nervously as she discreetly looked side to side, searching for Cedric.

Amber, noticing she hadn't moved to join them, fixed her sister with a peculiar expression. "Aren't you coming, Sofia?"

"Oh um..." she looked around again. Still no sign of him, had he forgotten? Or worse, did he never want to come in the first place?

"Sof?" James voice brought her out of her worries, and she looked back up at her concerned siblings and Prince Desmond, still waiting in the coach.

She considered just stepping in and heading to the ball with them. There was no shame in going without a date after all. James didn't have one even.

But she decided to stay, convincing herself that Cedric was only running a little late.

"I'm going to wait here a little longer...for my date," she explained. Knowing their own royal coach would be able to take her and Cedric to Mezbez without a problem.

"Oh", Amber mouthed silently. Remembering the conversation with her sister yesterday. Figuring Sofia must have been awaiting whatever prince she'd asked to come pick her up in his own flying coach.

With that settled the coach took off, Sofia watching as it ascended into the air and towards the kingdom of Mezbez. Leaving her all alone in the night air, still waiting.

"Maybe he _did_ forget," she mused out loud. Perhaps she should try looking for him. Quickly she turned to head back into the castle. Only to nearly bump into the sorcerer she'd been waiting for.

They stared wide eyed at each other.

Cedric was the first to speak. "Sorry I'm late, I just got caught up in studying and umm..." he didn't finish that statement. To embarrassed to admit he'd nearly forgotten.

Sofia merely sighed in relief before gracing him with another one of her treasured smiles. "It's alright," she assured, taking his hand.

Cedric gulped lightly, before squeezing back.

They stood in silence awkwardly for a moment. Finally Sofia spoke, "We um...we should start heading over there."

"Huh? Oh...oh right..." allowing her to lead him by the hand to one of their coaches. Cedric awkwardly helping Sofia inside, as he assumed would be the gentlemanly thing to do. The coachmen flicked the reins and they flew off into the night.

An uneasy silence lingered between the two of them at first, as Sofia's heartbeat nervously. She'd never been on a real date before, and honestly, she wasn't really sure how to act.

Cedric was a little tense himself. Though his discomfort stemmed more from the fact that he still wasn't even sure if this _was_ a date or not, and at this point he was too afraid to ask.

Being the bolder of the two, Sofia slowly reached over to place her hand on his.

He flinched, not expecting her touch.

"Sorry..." she apologized, pulling away.

"No it's fine," grabbing her hand and holding it fast to prevent her retreat. Feeling himself heat up at his own daring.

She smiled, before letting her eyes search his form. Finally taking notice of the sorcerer's attire. He had traded his typical green shirt for a purple one of a lighter shade, similar to what she liked.

"You look very nice in that," she complimented

"Oh? Thank you," having not had much time to peruse his wardrobe, he had instead attempted a spell to simply clean and spruce up what he was already wearing. But it had flubbed a bit, changing his shirt lavender in the process. Not having time to correct it, he'd merely accepted it and hurried to meet up with her.

But hearing her compliment was a bit of a relief. Come to think of it, this shade was her favorite color wasn't it?

"So, what spells have you been working on?" she asked. It was an old topic. But a tried and true one, that he always seemed happy to discuss.

Sure enough, he brightened immediately. Despite his less than favorable experiences at school and the castle in regards to the trade. The young man did genuinely love magic, and he especially enjoyed sharing it with Sofia.

They talked of what he'd been learning at school. Cedric even demonstrating a few spells for her. Having no problem with them, as was the norm whenever it was just the two of them. Eventually the conversation shifted to Sofia, and how she was doing at her own school.

Before long the previous awkwardness had melted away, and the pair were talking and laughing just like old times.

—————-

Their coach arrived at Prince Desmond's castle, just a little after the party had officially started. Under different circumstances, this may have allowed the pair to slip in relatively unnoticed. Something Cedric would have preferred.

But it seemed royalty was obligated to play by the rules of fan fare. So as soon as they entered, the castle steward loudly announced the arrival of "Princess Sofia and...Cedric"

Her siblings immediately looked to see Sofia coming down the steps to greet them. However Amber's face slowly descended to a frown, concealed behind her fan as she noticed that her sister was prince-less.

Also what was Cedric doing with her?

Could she have brought him for a magic show? Why? Mezbez already had a perfectly good royal sorcerer, whom they'd just been talking to, far more talented than she expected Cedric to ever be.

Well, Sofia seemed to think something of his skills, for whatever reason. Perhaps she felt bad for the boy and wanted to encourage him.

Well, far be it from her to question her sister's _charitable_ endeavors. Though she wondered why she always singled out Cedric in particular. He was rather pitiful she supposed.

 _Sigh_ Guess she may as well offer a helping hand.

"Oh, by the way Cedric," Amber began sweetly. Surprising the other teen who wasn't used to the eldest princess addressing him so amicably. "Desmond was just introducing us to his family's royal sorcerer. Ivan the Illustrious."

The elderly gentleman bowed before Sofia and Cedric graciously, before rising up and getting a better look at the boy. A knowing twinkled in his eyes.

"Ah, you must be Goodwin's son."

Cedric froze. Aware that most of those who knew of his lineage, were also knowledgeable of the infamous incident. Which had unjustly labeled him as a bungler.

"Ye..ye..yes." he managed out nervously.

The man only smiled kindly, and gave a short bow with his head. "It's a pleasure to meet a future fellow Royal Sorcerer."

That eased the boy quite a bit, "Well...I'm still just training," he stuttered out in relief. Maybe this man hadn't heard the unfortunate tale of his sister's sorceress ball.

"But he's very good at it," Sofia chimed in, placing an encouraging hand on his arm. He smiled returning her touch, feeling even better at her words. Her eyes sparkled as they met his, and he blushed looking away.

"Hmm, you know Desmond," Amber turned to her date, speaking casually. "Perhaps Cedric could help Ivan with his magic show tonight."

Sofia's eyes widened. Surprised to hear her sister suggest that, but also pleased. Perhaps she was finally starting to recognize Cedric's talents as well.

In reality Amber didn't have much confidence in Cedric's ability. But she figured Ivan would be able to correct any mishaps.

"Oh I don't know.." Cedric started hesitantly. Rubbing the back of his head.

"I think you should," Sofia urged. "I'm sure you'll be amazing!"

Cedric blinked, "You really think so?..."

She nodded enthusiastically. This would be a wonderful opportunity for her friend to be recognized for his talents and boost his confidence.

That seemed enough to pursuade him. After all, he'd always found it very hard to refuse her.

"Desmond?" Amber inquired.

"Well," the prince seemed to ponder. "What do you think Ivan?"

"I think it's a splendid idea," the elder wizard agreed, turning to Cedric. "I'll let you know when it's time to get ready."

"Ye..yes sir," Cedric nodded. Eyes shining with happiness at the thought of actually being able to perform in a magic show for once. Something that he'd never be allowed back home.

The Mezbez sorcerer bid them good bye for the time being, and the party continued underway. Sofia taking Cedric with her as she mingled and visited with her friends.

From a distance Amber watched them. Still horribly confused as to why Sofia hadn't come with her date.

Suddenly it dawned upon her with horrid realization. Her sister's date must have ditched her. Poor Sofia. So that's why she was acting so strange back at home. She fumed inwardly. Who, would do that to her sister?! Ooh! She'd show them someday!

Oh well. For now at least, perhaps she could find a suitable replacement. She scanned the selection of princes in the room, finding a few promising prospects.

Before long the steward anounced the magic show as Ivan and Cedric both started the performance. During their brief meeting, Ivan informed him what he had already planned, and asked Cedric what he could add to it. They then quickly thought up a few things that would correspond to Ivan's already planned routine, while allowing Cedric to enhance it.

As all attention fell upon upon them, Cedric immediately felt nervous. But finding a very particular set of blue eyes inspiring him with courage, he found the resolve to carry on. They put on a spectacular show, with Cedric having great success with all his spells much to the delight of their audience, especially Sofia. Even Amber and James were impressed.

When the show ended, the steward announced that the dancing would start and Amber sauntered over to the princes she chose earlier. Beginning to execute her plan to save her sister's night.

—————-

Sofia was waiting patiently for Cedric to return, whom she could see was still conversing with Ivan. When she felt a prescence near her, and turned to see prince Jin.

"Oh, Hi Jin." she greeted her friend.

"Hey Sofia," the future emperor of Wei Ling greeted. He'd grown since they were kids and was now nearly the same height as her.

He bowed offering his hand "May I have this dance?"

"Sure," she agreed cordially. Noticing Cedric was still busy. Taking his hand and allowing him to lead her to the dance floor.

————-

Meanwhile, Cedric had been speaking with Ivan. The older sorcerer commended his performance, and even brought up that he had heard good things of him from Cedric's old teacher at Hexley Hall. Whom Ivan was close friends with. That lightened Cedric considerably. Knowing there was someone putting in a good word for him.

His mood darkened however, when after finishing conversing with the man. He looked to see Sofia dancing. With a prince?

He gaped, unable to find his voice as he felt his heart clenching painfully as though caught in a vice. Sofia was his date wasn't she?

 _Calm down Cedric_ , he told himself. After all, it's normal to dance with more than one partner at a ball, even if you did come with someone specifically. At least, he thought that was the case. Having not had much experience personally.

Even so, he couldn't help the jealousy boiling within him.

A firm hand landed on his shoulder, making him gasp. Turning he saw James grinning at him broadly, with Amber right beside him.

"Great job on the magic show, Cedric!" the prince complimented.

"Oh...thank you." Cedric nodded. Looking back towards Sofia who bid her current partner goodbye with a curtsy.

"Yes, it wasn't bad at all." Amber remarked, pleasantly surprised. "I'll admit I was a bit hesitant when Sofia brought you for the magic show. But you proved me wrong."

"Yeah she...wait..." a distracted Cedric finally stopped, registering the princess's words. Sofia just brought him for a magic show?

"Well, I should get back to Desmond" Amber announced casually.

"Yeah, and I'm going to check out some of those cupcakes." James said, as Amber shook her head in amusement. The twins heading off in their chosen pursuits.

Cedric however only stared dumbfoundedly after them. Before looking back at Sofia, who was busy dancing with yet another prince.

A feeling like being stabbed in the gut came over the young sorcerer, which was then replaced with a cold brooding anger. Not unlike the one he was normally accustomed to. Furious at himself for being so foolish as to think that Sofia would like him.

But as was his nature, he also directed his ire towards Sofia. He couldn't believe she would bring him here just for a show! Granted he was technically her servant. But...he thought they were friends...

Guess she really was just like all the other entitled royals.

Huffing angrily, he marched outside.

————-

Sofia was looking around for Cedric. After Jin, she recieved a request to dance with Hugo, which she accepted out of politeness. The young princess enjoying the fun of the ball as she waited in anticipation for that special dance with her sorcerer.

But after her waltz with the prince. She noticed Cedric was no longer in the corner where he'd been speaking with Ivan. Neither was he anywhere else in the ballroom.

Prince Derek started to ask her for a dance as well. But she kindly turned him down, more concerned with finding her friend.

Locating her siblings and Desmond over by the punch bowl, she hurried over to them.

"Have you guys seen Cedric?"

Amber blinked. "James and I talked with him over there a few minutes ago," gesturing with her head to the now empty corner of the ball room.

"You did?" Sofia's brow furrowed in concern, "What did you say to him?"

"We only told him how great the magic show was." she commented, taking a sip of punch as James nodded.

"Oh, well," sighing inwardly with relief they hadn't been cruel. "Did you see where he went?" Still looking around a bit forlornly, as her eyes continued to scan the ball room.

The twins exchanged concerned glances at their sister's upset.

"Sorry, We haven't seen him since then, Sof."

"Um actually," Desmond piped in. "I think I saw him going out into our gardens." Pointing in that direction.

 _Why would he go there?_ Sofia thought.

"Thanks Desmond," she said. Heading outside to find him.

——————-

Cedric was sitting upon one of the benches, head down as he pouted sullenly. He had considered simply going home. However he didn't want any inquiries from the coachmen about where Sofia was; and since he still hadn't mastered the teleportation spell yet(not that it would have worked for such a distance anyway) he was essentially stuck.

So here in the garden he sat. Away from the glittering party inside. Where Sofia was no doubt enjoying herself, whilst he was left to brood with his dark thoughts.

"Cedric?"

Habitually his heart lightened at that voice, and he looked up to see the auburn haired princess.

"There you are?" she sighed, relieved.

Her happy face seemed to ease him a bit, and he almost answered back. Until he remembered for what reason she's brought him here in the first place.

He frowned, glaring at her as he stood up. Before starting away without so much as a word to her.

Sofia flinched at his expression. She had seen that look of anger before from him. But it had never been directed towards her.

"Cedric, what's wrong?" she asked, confused as he walked away

"I think you know very well what's wrong. _Princess_!" Spitting out her title like acid, instead of caressing her name the way he normally did.

"What?" she whimpered, terribly confused and even hurt now.

He only shook his head, fixing her with that biting stare. "I should've known better than assume you weren't the same as the all the other stuck up royals." Though he was aware, he could get in severe trouble for speaking to the princess(as well of other royals) thusly. He was far too cross to care.

Other royals? What was he talking about? An uncomfortable burning sensation filled her. He was mad at her. But she didn't understand why.

Without another word he turned and started off again. His gait reflectiing the hardness in his heart.

"Wait...Cedric don't go!" she croaked. Voice breaking along with her heart as she felt hot tears spring to her eyes. She wasn't trying to be manipulative in anyway. But hormones had made her more prone to crying, and now coupled with his treatment towards her, it was just too unbearable not to.

What happened between them? What did she say or do to offend him? They were friends only moments ago. But now he was angry with her, maybe even hated her, and she didn't even know what she had done wrong.

Cedric froze at her little sob. The vengeful part of him told him to simply ignore it and continue on his way. But that special feeling of compassion and affection he held just for the princess urged him to turn around; and, knowing it would be the death of him, he looked to see her incredibly sad face. Eyes glistening with tears as she sniffled pitifully.

Instantly the anger in his heart melted away.

"Oh Sofia! Don't cry!" his voice immediately switching to a conciliatory tone as he tried to comfort her. Reaching he moved to touch her shoulder, but then pulled back unsure. With a despondent sigh he used his wand to conjure a handerkerchief; which he delivered for her to dry her tears.

After an uncomfortable moment, he finally spoke again. "I'm sorry, Sofia I didn't mean it...I was just." he groaned, holding his head. This was so difficult to say. "I was just...hurt..."

She sniffed, dabbing her eyes with the handkerchief. "But...why?" she asked. Still unable to undestand why he was upset with her.

He sighed, he really was going to have to spell it out, wasn't he?

"I was upset because...because you brought me here for entertainment."

She suddenly stopped, looking at him with the most baffled expression as he cringed inwardly at his own stupidity. Really what did he expect? He was meant to be a servant in the palace, not a bosom friend of Royalty. Sofia technically had every right to bring him here for that reason.

Still...

"I just thought...I thought you were different than that" he admitted sadly "I thought you were my friend..."

The young man said that last part quietly, head bowed. Too embarrassed by his foolishness to look her in the eye.

Sofia stared at him wide eyed as she processed what he had told her. "What? No! Cedric I didn't invite you to entertain us. I invited you because..." she hesitated biting her lip as her stomach swam with nerves. This was not the way she'd envisioned this going at _all_...But...

"...Because I like you."

It came out whisper soft, but hit the young sorcerer broadside. He finally looked back up, only to see that she was now the one averting her gaze. Her cheeks blushing brighter than usual.

After gaping in disbelief for what felt like an eternity, he found his voice again.

"You, you mean as a friend right?" More as a reminder to himself not to get his hopes up, than as an actual question to her.

Too his surprise, she shook her head. Threading her fingers together as her eyes remained trained to the floor.

"Well, you _are_ my friend. But...I also like you more than that too..." meeting his gaze again at last.

Cedric couldn't respond. Hardly able to believe what he was hearing.

Seeing the doubtful look in his eyes. She decided to instead _show_ him how sincere she was. Leaning forward she rested both hands on his shoulders and kissed his lips.

Cedric eyes widened, but he didn't pull back. Surprised and delighted by the warm, soft feel of her mouth pressed firmly against his own. He'd never kissed a girl before, and he assumed Sofia hadn't much experience herself either.

His lack of response disturbed her though, and she pulled back. "I..I'm sorry! I should have asked first."

"No, it's okay. I um..." he swallowed, gathering up his courage. "I...I like you too."

"You...you do?" she asked hopefully. Eyes tearing up once more, but from joy this time..

He nodded, "Yeah...," Feeling near to burst with happiness and relief. Sofia was much the same. Letting out a watery laugh as she dried her eyes.

"Um...Is it okay if I kiss you again?" she asked. Taking his hand in hers.

He blushed, but nodded slowly. Still feeling very much like he was in a dream as their faces drew close again.

They hesitated for just a moment before closing their eyes and allowing their lips to meet once more. Cedric titlting his head slightly to allow room for his nose. Less awkward this time, but still a little unsure, they kept it simple. Cedric gently reaching a hand to cup the back her head.

Timidly, Sofia parted her lips just a little and recognizing her invitation, Cedric gently flicked his tongue inside. She moaned sweetly into his mouth, and the sorcerer thought he might die of happiness at the sound.

At last they pulled back, still blushing lightly. But with dreamy and goofy smiles on their faces.

However, that smile left Cedric's face all to soon as he considered something.

"Sofia..." he sighed, "We can't do this..."

"What? Why?" Expression anguished, as her brows furrowed in confusion.

"Because...Because of our rankings," he explained. Gesturing between them. "I mean you're a princess, and I'm just the Royal Sorcerer's son."

She blinked, registering his words before laughing in relief. "Oh Cedric," she took his hands again "I don't think that'll be a problem. I mean, my dad married my mom; and I'm pretty sure future Royal Sorcerer is a much higher up on the social ladder than cobbler."

He grimaced, rolling his eyes in doubt. "Yeah, but Roland is the _King_. Plus, I'm not exactly seen as the best prospect for a royal sorcerer..."

Suddenly, he realized something else she had said.

"Wait...You want to marry me?"

She blushed. Had she said that out loud?

"Um yeah...I think so. Not, Not now of course!" Waving her hands in front of her. "We still have to grow up a bit more, and finish school of course. But someday..." blushing as eyes twinkled at him with hope and mirth. "I'd like to..."

"I'd like that too," he answered softly. Though such a future seemed far too good to come true, and the more cynical part of him told him it never would.

Sensing his continued apprehension, she gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"It'll be okay. Whatever happens, we'll get through it. Together."

He nodded slowly. Despite his own doubts, her confidence helped him feel better; and gave him hope things would work out

A mischievous grin started on her face, as she rubbed the back of his hands with her thumbs. "You know, we haven't shared a dance yet."

"Ah yes, that's right," he sighed with mock drama, before smirking at her. "You did invite me to a ball didn't you."

She giggled, as he started to maneuver their position to one fit for dancing. A delightful shiver running through her as he rested his hand on her lower back.

"Prepare to be dazzled my dear," he warned sauvely. His confidence returning enough to flirt a little, as he began leading her along without accompaniment.

She laughed in delight, as he dipped her once before pulling her back up and holding her close to his form.

"You're amazing!" she declared. Making him warm inside, as they continued to enjoy their little dance under the moonlight.


End file.
